A Tale of Two Emblems
by bitbyboth
Summary: What would happen if Tellius, Tethe'alla, and Sylvarant lost their heroes? Ch 2, "Reyson? Leanne doesn't have a brother named Reyson."
1. Chapter 1 Lost Heroes

A Tale of Two Emblems CHAPTER 1

August 4, 2009

This is bitbyboth and TwoSided reporting for the first time together and we've chosen to create a fan fiction of Tales of Symphonia and Fire Emblem Path of Radiance. This story may seem like another simple 'what if' 'high school' fic, but all is not as it appears, so if you're put off by the thought of these characters going to school together don't be deterred until you reach the end, okay?

TS and I have been fans of FEPoR and RD for awhile now and we recently borrowed Tales from a friend of mine and we were thinking…well…they're sorta in the same dimension with swords and magic and everything what would happen if these worlds collided? And hence A Tale of Two Emblems.

**IMPORTANT PLOT NOTE! **All the laguz as of right now do NOT have their animal features. Thank you. Also SPOILERS near the end and you can skim over descriptions of characters, they're the same for most of the characters except a few like Presea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was like any other school of it's time it had studies of math, history, science, magic and combat, it also had the normal cliques. Consisting of eight groups of students.

The jocks were headed by Ike and Lloyd though the two were too nice to get into a power struggle about who was top dog. The jocks also consisted of Ike's best friend Boyd, as well as six others, Geoffrey, Kieran, Titania, Jill, Janaff and Oscar. Each of them tended to wear armor though most had a different shade Lloyd wore red, Ike blue, Boyd a dark red, Geoffrey light blue, Kieran faded red, Titania white, Jill pink, Oscar green and Janaff was the only one not to wear armor opting instead to wear earthy toned fabrics and leather.

"All right boys, I want a clean fight from both of you. No vulneraries or gels are to be used in the match." Yuan, the close combat instructor, said blandly standing between Ike and Lloyd who held their signature weapons at the ready. Ike had a double handed sword brandished in one hand and Lloyd had two light blades in his hands.

The others had taken sides even though it was a friendly fight and cheered on their respective classmates.

"Come on Ike! You can do it!" Boyd hooted along with Geoffrey, and Oscar.

"Give your all Lloyd!" Jill shouted with a grin sitting with Titania, Janaff and Kieran.

"Ready……Fight!" Yuan said as he moved back out of their way.

The fight began quickly as Lloyd lunged towards Ike. The blue haired man clashed swords with the brunette. Ike pushed Lloyd off of him making him do a back flip on to his feet. Ike charged at Lloyd while he was airborne. The brunette quickly guarded the heavy attack.

"Not bad Ike" Lloyd said as he pushed him off of him. Ike jumped back a little bit. The red clothed man went after Ike, who began to move around and block the attacks directed at him. Ike ran at him once again, when Lloyd was open, and tried to lay another heavy blow on him. Lloyd guarded it but the right-handed practice sword busted in two.

"Whoa..." Janaff mumbled.

"Give it to him Ike!" Boyd yelled getting some odd looks from the others for his enthusiasm.

Lloyd reacted quickly and spun around away from the blue haired man. Ike followed suite but went after the red clothed man full force. Lloyd waited a moment and jumped over Ike and lightly tapped him on the collar bone.

"Lloyd wins this round." Yuan called. The two stopped and turned to face one another, while the ones on the sidelines cheered, except Boyd who seemed worn out and a bit deflated.

"Nice fight" Ike said, between breaths as he held out his hand. Lloyd shook it.

"Hey, you did alright yourself Ike" Lloyd said with a smile.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked as he released his grip.

"You know me. I like a challenge." The brunette said as he leaned on his right leg, grin in place.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second group was known as the geeks, it was composed of several mages, and warriors who took their studies more seriously in the non-physical realm.

The geeks, unlike the jocks, had a rivalry between two of the best students Genis Sage and Soren who constantly tried to prove that they were the more intelligent and skilled mage. The other geeks tried to stay out of their rivalry they consisted of Nephenee, Stefan, Lucia, Ilyana, Zihark, Brom and Astrid. Stefan, Zihark and Lucia were sword masters each wearing different types of clothing Stefan wore dark purple clothing, Zihark gray and Lucia white with blue trim. Nephenee wielded a lance and wore teal armor. Brom was a warrior and wore black armor. Ilyana was the other mage and wore a teal top and a light purple skirt. Astrid was an archer and wore white armor with silver trim. Genis wore a T-shirt and shorts that were blue with white swirls. And finally, Soren wore dark green robes and could always be spotted with a book.

"Who would happen to have an answer to my quandary?" Bastian inquired dramaticlly in front of his class. Genis's hand flew up and Soren's followed slowly after. "Beautiful Lady Lucia-" He began ignoring the two, who put their hands down as soon as the words left his mouth. "Would you know the answer to this flight of fancy?"

Lucia flattened him with a stare. "No, for the sixth time you've called on me. I don't know."

"Ah! Then I will enlighten you my dear! The answer is twenty."

"Twenty!?" the class intoned.

"But-That wasn't even a math question! It's not Professor Kratos's class!" Genis complained.

"Ah! but it makes sense the way the wind marches through the trees." (1)

Everyone in the class quirked an eyebrow except for Soren who had buried his nose into a book deciding that he didn't give a damn.

"Ah, Professor Bastian that didn't make no sense what so ever." Nephenee explained with her deep accent intact. Bastian opened his mouth to clarify but Ilyana interrupted him.

"It's lunch time……oh I'm so hungry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were three other small groups, the goths, the punks and the peacemakers. The first two groups only contained two students each. Presea and Ulki were the goths. Presea wore a black dress with white frills and black bows in her pink hair. Ulki wore dark clothes as well to compliment his pale skin tone . The punks were Lethe and Reyson. Lethe wore a bell on a green ribbon around her neck as well as yellow clothing while Reyson wore white robes.

The peacemakers were Rhys, Mist, Mordecai, Devdon and Rolf. Rhys wore white robes and normally carried a healing staff. Mist wore a yellow dress with a blue kerchief tied loosely around her neck. Mordecai, the most built out of the five, wore a blue shirt and white pants. Devdon wore orange clothing to play off his darker skin, and Rolf wore lighter shades of blue and green armor and clothing.

"Tomorrow we will start off by learning a simple sandwich recipe." Regal said.

"Why are we starting off with a simple recipe?" Presea asked with her monotonous voice.

"So, the kitchen will live to see another day." He answered with a small sigh.

"Is there going to be a vegetarian substitute? Or won't I be eating tomorrow?" Reyson questioned.

"Yes, there will be a variety of ingredients to choose from."

"As long as there's no blood." Rhys said with a displeased look.

"You can not handle blood?" Lethe asked. "Bah! You can't handle anything then"

"Enough Lethe." Regal said calmly. "We'll make sure you won't be near blood," he assured.

"I wish for the younger ones not to handle knives." Devdon requested.

"Oh, have some faith in us Devdon. We've played with daggers before" Mist said with a small smile to assure him.

"Yeah, how different is a knife from a dagger?" Rolf asked as he picked one up. It slipped out of his hands and cut the young archer. "Yow!" He exclaimed. Rhys glimpsed at him and noticed the blood.

"H-here let me heal you before it bleeds more." Rhys said trying to look away from the injury.

"This is going to be a long year." Regal mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then there was the popular clique consisting of Sheena, Zelos, Gatrie, Mia, Marcia, Ranulf, and Malkalov. Sheena was a summoner , the only one in the school and she wore a light purple tunic with a pink bow as well as dark pants. Zelos was a total womanizer hitting on just about any girl in school, including the teacher, he seemed very secure in his masculinity by wearing a pink tunic with white pants. Gatrie was a fighter who wore dark blue armor and had a personality close to Zelos hitting on many beautiful women in the school but he was looking for true love, a romantic at heart. Mia wore orange clothing to show her energetic side. Ranulf, the calmest out of the seven, wore orange and yellow clothing. Malkalov was the most likely to be in debt from gambling, wore orange armor.

"Alright class," Largo began as he picked up an iron sword. "Who can bend this?" The large man asked.

"Ah, Professor Largo I don't think any of us can bend that," Sheena replied, one hand on her hip as she leaned to one side a slight chuckle in her voice.

"I'll bend it for you Sheena!" Zelos said heroically as he walked over to retrieve the sword.

"W-what?" Sheena said, seeming annoyed with the red head. "You won't be able to do it either Zelos!"

"Sure I will hunny."

"Zelos!" Sheena hissed through her teeth.

"Don't worry about it" Marcia said, as Zelos tried to bend the sword. "If he wants to hurt himself then let him."

"Ugh." Zelos grunted as he tried again.

"I wish we were in close combat" Mia said thoughtfully. "I want to duel with someone."

"Do you want to duel with me Mia?" Gatrie asked.

"Sure Gatrie" The purple haired woman agreed. "You better be ready when the time comes."

The knight smiled. "She's totally into me" he mumbled.

"You wish." Sheena mumbled to Gatrie. Zelos tried once more to bend the sword.

"Are you sure this is an iron sword?" Zelos asked, with a sheepish grin.

"Positive. If it was a steel sword it wouldn't break in half as easily." Largo replied.

"Exactly." Zelos mumbled under his breath.

"Have my cracker-brain brother try it once." Marcia suggested.

"Now, now Marcia you know I can't bend a sword." Malkalov said as he backed up a little.

"Try," she took the sword from Zelos and handed it to her brother. "You big baby."

"A-ah, l-look at the time, it's lunch time. "Malkalov ran off.

"Get back here, you baby!" Marcia yelled chasing after him.

"We should follow them. Marcia with a sword chasing her brother is a bad idea." Sheena said running Marcia.

"Right behind you hunny!" Zelos said.

"Ah...on second thought they'll be fine" Sheena said stopping and turning back to the room. Marcia came back a moment later.

"Crackers! I lost him." She mumbled. Marcia gave the sword to Zelos again. Zelos tried to bend it a little bit.

"Let me try." Ranulf said as he walked over to red head.

"Alright man. It's tough let me tell you. And if the great Zelos can't do it you don't have a chance." Zelos handed him the sword. Ranulf bent it a little bit, and Largo began to laugh.

"You're stronger than you look Ranulf." Largo said through his laughter. Zelos blinked at the blade.

"I must have weakened it for you." The red head said. The muscular man stopped laughing and Ranulf gave the weapon back.

"You're dismissed for lunch everyone." Largo said. They all nodded and left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last two groups consisted of only three people. The unknown group had Colette and Tormod, they were the ones who could fit in with most anyone. Colette, the klutz, normally wore a knee length dress that was white and had blue marks on it with black leggings. Tormod, the friendly mage, wore red and green clothing.

The last group was just one person the loner. Sothe, the anti-people person. He wore green and tan clothing.

Tormod and Colette walked the halls together. Colette tripped on the floor. Tormod stopped to make sure she was okay.

"Are you alright Colette? That's the third time you've tripped today." The mage asked.

"Heh." She giggled with a smile. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Tormod asked puzzled.

"Heh, heh. I'm sorry" She said as she stood up. Tormod noticed Sothe walking by.

"Hey Sothe!" The mage called to his friend.

"Don't talk to me." The thief said as he walked past.

"Oh, come on Sothe! I know you want someone to talk to!"

"No, I don't." The green hair boy mumbled as he continued on. Tormod followed after him, Colette in tow.

"Stop following me." Sothe grumbled.

"Volke, don't lie! I know you have the money on you." Tanith, the babysitter for Volke, said from the other hall way.

"I don't know where it went, really!" Volke replied. "It's like it……Sothe" The thief drew his conclusion.

"Sothe?"

"Got to go!" Sothe said as he took off in a sprint. Colette fell on her butt as he ran in front of her. Tormod stopped and watched the thief round a corner. Volke and Tanith both came around another corner. Volke wore brown clothing and Tanith wore white armor.

"Tormod, have you seen Sothe?" Tanith asked.

"I have! Sothe went that way." Colette said but she saw Tormod's look. "Oops," She covered her mouth. "I wasn't suppose to say anything." she giggled.

"Thank you Colette." Tanith said. The two left to follow the other thief.

"Sothe will be fine." Tormod said. "Come on Colette let's head to lunch"

"Alright." She said with a smile and got up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, it seems like those fools _have_ forgotten everything about their homeworlds and relative feats." Mithos spat venomously. "Nice work Sephiran."

"Excellent work creating the bridge from Nfelhiem to Tellius." Sephiran murmured.

"How else would we get your uptight Goddess Ashera to pass judgment on Sylvrant and Tethe'alla? Once she passes her judgment on Tellius and kills you all it will pass through the portal to my world so I can start a new era of Half-elves!" he cackled hysterically.

"I beg your pardon, Goddess Ashera is the Goddess of Order, she isn't 'uptight'"

"Yeah, whatever. You need to start another war with the animal people and release that chaos Goddess." he grinned. "Get to it."

"Laguz and Beorc." Sephiran corrected. "Sir knight!" He called. The Black Knight appeared in front of the two.

"Yes sir?" The Black Knight asked.

"Have you found the medallion yet?"

"No" The knight replied.

"Blast, we must find that medallion." Sephiran mumbled. "Begin preparations for the war sir knight. I will search for the medallion myself." The Black Knight nodded and left.

"Yes, get to work human. The end of the world is nigh." Mithos giggled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(1) As you might be able to tell...we never have any idea what Bastian is saying...so we just made shit up XD

See? There is much more plot to this than it first appears ;) The next chapter we'll show you what happened to their two worlds. Please leave reviews for us! We love them! :D I give cookies and TS gives S'mores :)

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth

Chao!

TwoSided


	2. Chapter 2 One's Hope

A Tale of Two Emblems Chapter 2: One's Hope

August 7, 2009

Alright, well thanks to everyone who took the time to look at the first chapter, we're hoping to get some reviews this chapter though XD So read and enjoy everybody!!

*We do not own any characters mentioned in this story* SPOILERS AGAIN!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The land of Tellius was peaceful. At the moment, no wars were going on. The countries seemed to be getting along well at this point in time.

In the Phoenicis country, the hawk laguz flew overhead, scouting their country in case of attack. Phoenicis Castle was fairly quiet for a laguz palace.

Leanne, princess of the herons, was visiting the country with Nealuchi, an old raven laguz. Tibarn, king of the hawks, greeted the two as they approached the castle.

"Hello King Tibarn." Nealuchi said to the king.

"Hello Nealuchi and Leanne. Welcome. What brings you here?" Tibarn asked.

"Nestling requested that I bring Leanne here. She's been saying some…odd things lately." the raven laguz explained.

"What sort of 'odd' things has she been saying?" Tibarn asked as he crossed his arms, his head tilted curiously.

"Something about a brother named Reyson." Nealuchi replied.

"Reyson? Leanne doesn't have a brother named Reyson. She had an older brother named Rafiel but not Reyson." The hawk king said confused by the princess.

"I explained it to her but she's stubborn and says Reyson exists."

"Leanne, why are you saying this?" Tibarn asked her calmly.

"Stsixe eh wonk I." Leanne said in the ancient tongue (1). "Rehtie rebmemer t'nod uoy, em llet t'nod nrabiT" Leanne said with a sad face..

"Leanne, I would have remembered if he existed."

"EkI touba tahw?" Leanne asked.

"No, that name doesn't ring a bell either." Tibarn said concerned for her now. Leanne took out Lehran's Medallion. "When did you obtain Lehran's Medallion?"

"Raw s'gnik dam eht retfa I dna nosyer ot ti evag tsim." She said.

"Mist?" The two laguz asked the princess. She sighed lightly. Leanne flew into the castle.

"Lady Leanne is worrying me." Nealuchi mumbled.

"She's probably going through some hard times being the only remaining heron besides her father." Tibarn suggested. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thank you King Tibarn." The old raven laguz replied with relief.

Leanne flew through the halls of the castle. A few hawk laguz glanced at her as she passed. She headed down a few corridors and stopped in a quiet area of the castle. The blonde haired and green eyed heron watched the scenery from the only open window.

"_Do not give up Leanne._" A child voice said. Leanne looked at the medallion. "_You are the only one that remembers the heroes. My powers weren't strong enough to protect others from Sephiran's doing. You must do something before Ashera destroys everything we created. I will be able to send you to the location of the others but you must be in the Serenes Forest by tonight."_

"Y…..Yune" Leanne struggled with the name.

"_You must! You are the one and only hope to save this planet! Bring back the heroes of the Mad King's War!" _Yune said before the conversation broke off_._

"Leanne!" Tibarn called for the princess. Leanne headed for the calling king.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fall soon came on Tellius. A large group of hawk laguz left to hunt, headed by Tibarn. Leanne and a few others, remained at the castle.

Leanne began to get ready to leave the hawk palace. A few hawk laguz looked at her and asked her what she was doing. In response, she spoke to them in the ancient language. The hawks left her, confused on what she said.

"_Leanne hurry along to Serenes Forest!_" Yune said from the Fire Emblem. Leanne nodded lightly and carefully left the castle. The hawk laguz surprisingly didn't catch her leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne arrived at Serenes Forest when the moon was high in the sky. She flew around the peaceful forest. The blonde soon arrived at the alter.

"Y…Yune?" The heron asked as she flew up to the alter. She landed on top of the alter and waited for the Goddess.

"_Leanne, when you arrive at the other world they will not know you like everyone here doesn't know them. There are some other people you will not recognize but with your galdr talent you will be able to restore their memory."_

" Ereh meht no korw rdlag eht t'now yhw?" Leanne asked.

"_Sephiran's magic is strong here in Tellius. It seems to have a weaker effect in the other world that the heroes reside in." _Yune explained. "_The galdr should snap them back to their normal selves. Now, I hope you're ready to travel to this planet."_ Leanne nodded. The blue flame from the medallion surrounded the heron without burning her. In a flash, Leanne was teleported from the alter to the same planet as the heroes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Leanne is missing!" A hawk laguz called out to the entire castle.

King Tibarn arrived at the castle a few minutes later with several other laguz hawks. He noticed the hawks scrambling to find someone or thing.

"What's going on?" The sky king asked.

"Princess Leanne is…" A hawk laguz trailed off recognizing the king.

"Either she was kidnapped or she left." Tibarn finished his sentence. "From the looks of it, she left."

"Ah…she did talk to us but none of us understood her." Another hawk laguz stated.

"I knew I shouldn't have left Leanne here." The king mumbled. "I'll scout the area and head over to Serenes Forest to see if she went there." Tibarn left before they said anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiran stood with his eyes closed. He listened around him. "Yune isn't here anymore." He mumbled to himself. "She knows of our plan." He took his staff out and teleported to where Mithos was. "Mithos, Yune knows of our plan." He informed the half-elf.

The half-elf quirked an eyebrow. "And? What am I suppose to do about it? She's your Goddess." Sephiran sighed lightly.

"This makes it problematical to our plan." The chancellor replied. "If Yune is not on the planet, then her seal can not be broken." Sephiran thought for a moment. "If I leave the planet then the spell on everyone will break, Sir Knight!" He called. The Black Knight appeared in front of the two. "Depart to the planet where the heroes live. Return with Lehran's Medallion and Princess Leanne, unharmed."

"What if they get in the way?" The knight inquired.

"Kill them for the Goddess's sake." Mithos grinned. Sephiran nodded in agreement.

"Good-luck Sir Knight," and with that the Black Knight left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne appeared on the heroes planet. She noticed she was up several feet in the air. Luckily, she still had her wings. The blonde glided down and landed a few feet from the school.

"I ma erehw?" The heron mumbled.

Behind the school, several classes were going on at the moment. Shinon, the distance combat teacher, was outside trying to perfect everyone's archery skills at the moment he was working with the geeks. A few yards behind them Dirk and Altessa, the metal working professors, were demonstrating how to make the perfect weapon of choice to the goths and punks. Calill was the fire and thunder magic professor and she was across the lawn with the popular clique. Nasir, the plant and animal studies professor, was the farthest of the groups from the school and he was teaching the peacemakers, unclassifieds and Sothe. Haar was the individual study teacher and he was asleep under a tree like he normally was while the jocks ran amuck.

As for the rest of the teachers, they were enjoying their hour break from teaching. Bastian, Yuan Regal, Largo, Volke, and Tanith were inside. Raine, the history professor, sat under a tree reading a book. Kratos was the mathematics professor, he was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed seeming to calculating in his head, and Tauroneo, the English professor, sat in the grass and watched the other classes.

Ena was the Head Master. She walked out of one of the buildings and noticed the sleeping Haar. She quietly sighed and walked over, waking him up as soon as she was fifty feet from him.

"Yes, Head Master Ena?" Haar asked. He yawned and opened his eye to look at the pink haired woman.

"You're sleeping again." Ena stated quietly.

"Yes, the kids don't need me to watch them all the time." Haar replied as he stood up, looking over his hectic class who seemed to be fighting over an apple they found in the yard.

"…" Ena paused to watch. "True it is Independent Study." she mumbled. "Carry on." She began to walk passed Professor Raine.

"My students aren't grasping history." The white hair woman said not even looking up.

"Try to put it in their terms, they'll comprehend it eventually." Ena replied still continuing on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leanne flew up to the roof of the school. She noticed the groups spread throughout the small field. Her green eyes caught long blonde hair like hers. Reyson was in Dirk and Altessa's class. Leanne smiled in sight of her older brother.

"…Reyson…" She mumbled with ease.

On the ground , Kratos sensed something. He opened his eyes and looked up at the roof, tilting his head, before giving it a shake, at least enough for Raine to take notice.

"What's wrong Kratos?" The half-elf asked.

"An angel." The man replied quietly.

"W-what? " She stood up with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. "Nonsense angels don't exist." She opened her eyes and realized he was right. "A-an angel!" She said excitedly. Leanne looked down and noticed two people who she didn't know. They were looking at her and talking about her though. "I wonder what history she knows, I wonder what language she speaks, I wonder-" Kratos cut her off.

"She looks like Reyson." Kratos interrupted her. Raine blinked.

"Yes, she does! Maybe she's come to take Reyson back with her!" Raine said starting to enter her manic-self. "Maybe she might take one of us back with her…I must talk to her!" Raine began to run off but Kratos grabbed her shirt collar.

"She's terrified from the looks of it." The red headed man said. Raine glanced up again. Leanne was looking at them puzzled by the white haired woman's sudden reaction. Kratos let go of the history professor.

"We have to ask Nasir about her." Raine ran off quickly to get Nasir. Kratos watched Leanne.

"I have a feeling you're not an angel but something else…" He mumbled to himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some of the jocks paused to take notice of the woman standing on the roof.

"Hey look guys! Reyson's on the roof!" Lloyd shouted.

"How did he get up there?" Kieran asked.

"That's not Reyson you idiots! It's a girl!" Jill grumbled.

"How can you tell?" Boyd asked tilting his head.

Jill gave them a flat look and Titania made a motion above her own very feminine chest.

"Oooh." the boys nodded, all taking the time to look back and nod in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nasir, may I talk to you for a moment?" Raine asked walking up to the class who looked over and blinked at the history teacher that had a crazy look in her eyes.

"Yes," he looked at his students. "Review amongst yourselves." Nasir and Raine walked a few feet from the class.

"Do angels exist!?" she asked urgently.

"No one has ever seen an angel. So, no." Nasir replied.

"Then what is that!?" she asked pointing at the top of the school. The light blue haired man looked at the roof of the building then looked backed at Raine.

"It could be an angel, we don't know for certain."

"Hey, look on the roof!" Mist called out quickly.

"Wow, it's pretty. What is it?" Colette asked.

"It looks like an angel." Rhys replied.

"It looks like Reyson" Rolf mumbled under breath.

"Are you sure it's not!?" Tormod asked disbelief in his tone.

"Reyson, is over in the metal shop class." Mordecai replied as a bird landed on his shoulder.

"Yeah he is." Mist mumbled now confused to who was on the roof.

"Excuse me…but isn't it a woman?" Rhys said quietly.

"I thought something was odd about it for it to be Reyson." Colette said with a small embarrassed giggle. Tormod slapped his face.

"I think Rhys should speak to the female angel." Mist said with a smile.

"W-what? Why me?" The priest asked.

"Because you're…composed." she replied.

"C-composed?"

"Reyson should speak to her." Nasir said as he walked over to his class.

"Ha! You think it looks like him too!" Tormod chuckled.

"No, she has similar characteristics to Reyson." Nasir replied.

"She could be Reyson's sister." Mordecai suggested.

"That was my theory." Nasir replied.

"Devdon agrees with Mordecai and Professor Nasir." Devdon replied.

Tormod gave a flat look. "You guys are no fun."

"We're concerned about the visitor." Nasir replied. Raine came back over.

"She keeps watching Reyson," the history teacher said.

"Then let's get him." Rhys suggested.

"I'll go get him and take him up to the roof." Raine offered.

"Okay Professor. Should we come too?" Colette asked.

"Ah, not up to the roof, plus you're in class right now." The half-elf replied.

"But this is so exciting! Isn't it everyone?" she said.

"Yeah! I agree with Colette! We should go too! Right Sothe?" Tormod prompted with a grin.

"Don't talk to me." Sothe said.

"Argh! You're so mean Sothe! But we're still friends. Come on Professor Raine! Let us come too! Maybe we'll make history by being the first people to see an angel ever!"

"Fine." Raine mumbled. She ran over to Dirk and Altessa's class to get Reyson.

"Come on everybody! Let's go!" Tormod said following quickly after the history professor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole school followed Reyson as he approached the building with Leanne on it. Lethe was behind him pushing him along. Reyson sighed and turned to face the other punk.

"Stop it!" Reyson said annoyed.

"If I stop, there will be a high chance that you'll turn back and run." Lethe replied not phased.

"I'm not a coward," Reyson defended himself. The blonde turned and looked at the roof. Leanne smiled and flew down. Everyone was startled. She tucked her wings behind her.

"Reyson." Leanne said quietly.

"Um, yeah. I'm Reyson." he replied.

"sgniw ruoy evah uoy t'nod yhw?" Leanne asked in the ancient language. Reyson gave her a blank look, everyone else staring.

"Well? What did she say?" Raine prompted, hoping someone understood.

"Reyson?" Leanne repeated.

"I'm sorry, I can't understand you." Reyson began. "Can you understand me?"

"…Yes…" She said having a slight problem with the word.

"She understands!" Raine said happily.

"Yes, Raine we all heard." Tanith replied.

"I-Ike?" Leanne asked the blue haired man.

Ike blinked. "Yeah, that's me. Well…what's your name?" he asked.

"Leanne." She answered quietly.

"_Hurry up Leanne! The Black Knight is coming to this realm!" _Yune said from the medallion. "_Sing the galdr of rebirth."_ Leanne nodded. She closed her eyes and began to sing the galdr of rebirth.

"W-Why is she singing?" Sheena asked nervously.

"It sounds…" Ike mumbled weakly, his emerald eyes closing peacefully.

"Mom…" Mist murmured, looking over at Ike.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"It's familiar." Rhys said.

After a moment a male voice entered the song and the others looked over to see Reyson singing along in the same foreign language before being engulfed in a bright light, the other laguz being encased in a similar glare. The humans closed their eyes and some put hands to their heads as memories of their past lives came rushing back to them.

The Black Knight appeared a few feet from the group. He heard the galdr of rebirth and saw that the laguz had their animal characteristics.

"We're too late…" he mumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(1) Leanne speaks English backwards so that's suppose to be the ancient language if you can't read backwards her sentences are here:

I know he exists.

Tibarn don't tell me, you don't remember either.

What about Ike?

Mist gave it to Reyson and I after the Mad King's War

Why won't the galdr work on them here?

Where am I?

Why don't you have your wings?

Huh…Leanne actually doesn't have very many lines in this chapter, but she's very important XD We'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible everybody, but it helps if you guys review and tell us if you like it or not…so review please!

Ja ne!

~Bitbyboth

Chao!

TwoSided


End file.
